


【Alec Hardy/Emmett Carver】果酱与黄油刀

by kuroyaki



Category: Broadchurch, Gracepoint (TV)
Genre: M/M, 双探长, 拉郎, 水仙
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26147071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroyaki/pseuds/kuroyaki
Summary: *英小镇S3探长Alec Hardy x美小镇S1探长Emmett Carver*嘴毒傻爸爸遇见暴躁臭脸病男*日常活动在lof－》https://kuroyaki.lofter.com/ 如果喜欢的话欢迎来勾搭我（嗯???
Relationships: Alec Hardy/Emmett Carver
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

OOC是我的，腻歪是他们的╮(￣▽￣)╭不嫌弃小学生文笔就请继续吧_(:зゝ∠)_（

Emmett Carver时常在想，他应该早一些就去旧金山（他的上司之前给他安排的检查点）做掉那个手术，就不用可怜兮兮的跟女儿打了电话说接受他的建议对自己好一些之后，去到了旧金山，又回来了。

“对不起Carver先生，您目前的身体完全不适合进行手术，不仅仅是2个月前讨论过的需要植入记录仪，现在主动脉狭窄钙化，二尖瓣膜闭合不全，您的体力不足以支撑您进行瓣膜替换，手术成功率非常低，而且之前您的用药注射也没有按照叮嘱进行，十分抱歉您目前需要进行为期9-12个月的药物治疗，控制病情后才能够再次接受检查，确认是否能进行手术。”

医生的话跟仙人掌的刺扎在他心尖上一样，尤其是他还在电话里说了要去Julianne的毕业典礼。行吧，毕业典礼还是要去的，就是得谨慎些不露出什么马脚，反正他之前也只是说"可能"在旧金山把那个手术做了而已。他站在马路边，提着医生新给他的一堆药，露出吃了一把青豆的表情。

阳光直晒在他脸上，旧金山这个地方他真不知道有什么魅力，总有一堆路过的游客兴致勃勃，几个叽叽喳喳的小姑娘过来向他问路。他一点心情的没有，瞄了一眼女孩手上的地图，脸色不善地随手指了个方向——路上的巡警。他现在只是个在休病假的自闭路人，他一句话都不想说。

“额…………谢谢。”  
听到走远的小姑娘传来的“也太惨了吧长的这么帅居然不会说话……”

Carver皱着眉头从鼻子里哼了口气，准备拦架的士回Gracepoint，然后他手机响了起来。按下接听。

“我不。”

挂掉电话。  
电话再次响起。

“我说了我不。”  
“你胆敢挂我电话？Detective Carver，现在回酒店带上你的护照跟衣服回警局拿你的机票，我给你安排好了地方。”  
“what？？”  
“记得带箱子，我也不知道你什么时候能回来。”  
“what？？？？？？？？wait我还要参加……”

这回轮到他被挂电话了。说好的休病假？Morgan这老头，在算计他什么。

——————————————————————————

他坐了接近30个小时飞机，经济舱，途中还得转机。他的上司安排他去休病假安排到了跨国警局了，这更像在变相折磨他好报复他之前对他的各种摔门——长途跋涉，将他安排到那个出了名的小镇上。他的腿被迫顶着前面的椅子，旁边的大汉睡着后会时不时滑到他肩上，甚至还在他肩上蹭了蹭将浅眠的他弄醒，再嫌弃的转到另一边去。什么玩意儿。

闭上眼试图放松紧绷的双肩，反反复复直到空姐过来询问他是否需要帮助。无法入睡，干脆要了一杯水撕开两颗药丸塞进嘴里。戴了耳机的世界什么都有，提琴与钢琴适合让他静养的条件，就是突然出现的海浪声吓得他几乎要将手机丢出去，心脏嘭嘭地跳着。

他是个手机傻瓜，学会用推荐歌单已经很了不起了，以至于他没有去筛选整理这些本应可以避开的内容。这也让他下飞机的时候迈的步子比平时更大了些，脸臭得像那只网红猫。解锁，关闭飞行模式，再把自己放上的士，他需要尽快到目的地然后休息。

载他的司机对他有些奇怪的美国口音并不太过在意，世界上带有敌意（英国人都不喜欢美国人，不是么）的人远没有你想象中的多，尽管也没有你想象中的少。刚开始还十分热情的与他聊天，问您是来观光旅游的吗？怎么会好选不选来这呢？发现得不到太多回应后只能讪讪的合上嘴，气氛一度有些压抑。

距离上次服药接近12小时，他又忘了。但是他现在并没有感觉到难受，合眼休息一段时间后再次醒来，昏黄的光线照进他眼里。下车，连客套话都没有说，付了钱就拖着他的箱子走进当地警察局。当他进门的一瞬间一群人像见了鬼一样看着他。

“Detective Carver，谁能告诉我DI Hardy在哪里。”

当他走进办公室见到眼前的人的时候，他觉得自己才是见鬼的那个。

眼前的人拉掉眼镜看着他，楞了一下。比他想象中要瘦一些（好吧瘦挺多）的人站了起来，跟他握手。说Chief Morgan已经跟他打过招呼。天知道他只是来休假的为什么要来警局报道。

门外传来响声，打开了门的人看了他一眼之后停下了准备说话的嘴。DI Hardy拿起笔写了个纸条给他，跟他说先到这里等他，他女儿在家里，打过招呼了，他今晚回家也不会太晚。

啥？  
捏着纸条的Carver又拖着箱子站在门口，踢了一脚不知道哪来的石头，脚疼。  
感觉全世界很多事情都已经被安排好只有他不知道一样。

像一个流浪汉直接坐在了门外的石阶上，Carver的头发被海风吹得变型黏在额前。他想女儿了，又听了半小时音乐的他终于按耐不住打了一个记在公帐上的长途电话。

“见鬼为什么我非得来这里？”  
“美国警探能这样随意到英国警局吗？”  
“你到底什么时候开始申请的？”  
“要不是你威胁我让我去做交警我才不会来呢。”  
“交换人员，亏你做得出来。”  
“所以我不是来休病假的？”  
“狗屎，打下手也算是工作好吗。不对凭什么让我给别人打下手？”  
“行吧也比给那些醉鬼打手势要好。”

电话那边压低了声音总算是说了一些比较能让他接受的信息。  
“Emmett，这里刚解决了一个大案子，接下来都不会太忙，做DI Hardy的副手只是让你不用太无聊罢了，那里很适合养病，真的。DI Hardy也带着一个起搏器，说不定很快你也能进行置换手术呢？”

又补了句。

“他生活很健康的，在Broadchurch你就住在他家了，向他学习。”

迅速被挂掉了电话。  
嘟——嘟——

他也刚结束一个大案子啊！他的生活也很健康啊！能不能给他一点隐私他想自己住啊！局里经费那么紧缺住不起酒店那就别让他来啊！又踢了一脚石头，疼。

呆呆的坐在原地又吹了一会风，他眼前开始发昏，手脚在20几度出头的气温里冰得跟尸体一样，长外套在箱子里，他没有力气去拿。

不远处有小卖部，他撑着箱子挪过去要了一瓶水，勉强吃了药，老板十分担心地询问他是否需要救护车，连钱都没有要。正想开口回决老人的好意时背后就有人叫了他的名字，Emmett。转过头来的是发白的脸跟满头细汗，还没来得及表示不要喊他的名字，就看着Hardy跟另一位女警探，然后被左右包抄的动作迅速夹住了他。

“你的药呢。”

看着那只已经准备伸进他口袋的手，深吸了两口气摆摆手。  
“刚吃了，等一会就没事。”

Miller使了个眼色走去开车，Hardy继续扶着Carver，看着驶来的小车将人塞了进去，再将行李箱塞到后备箱，他俩挤在了后座。

“Miller，我家，开快一些。”

Miller挂挡的手抖了一下。通过后视镜看了眼太像4年前Alec的男人。  
操，平行世界都不带这么玩的。

莫约十几分钟，半山腰的屋子亮着灯，开门的人愣住。一句不知道该说不该说的“爸，你不是没有兄弟吗”硬是卡在喉咙没有问出来。

“Daisy，Carver叔叔不舒服要进去休息，昨天让你收拾出来的房间弄好了吗。”

“弄好了，箱子我来拖吧你们先进去。”

Emmett Carver，被另一个跟他长的极为相似的男人介绍为叔叔，感到前所未有的脑壳疼。

—————————————————————————————

在以为Carver已经出发去Alec家的时候Miller忍不住问了他。  
”这不是你兄弟吧，你俩长得也太像了。尤其是臭脸的时候。“  
”Miller，工作，我的脸不臭。“  
”你真是一点自知之明都没有。我原本只是以为过来入职而已，没想到还要住在你家？“  
”嗯，局长安排的。之后会有别的安排，暂时没有下达。“  
”喔……行吧。第一天来这个小镇，早点下班吧。“

Alec Hardy盖上那个登记了走失猫咪的档案夹。默默地同意了。他前段时间绷得很紧，结了案之后更是需要写很多报告，还有一些鸡毛蒜皮的事情，都得事无大小的处理，所幸他现在只需要按时上下班来处理这些事情，也有更多时间跟女儿相处。听出Miller的意思，正如Miller之前欢迎他一样——每个新来小镇的人都需要被好好对待。

没想到出门就看到发病的人。

—————————————————————————————

在床上坐了一会的人明显好了很多，柔软的床垫比那狭小的飞机座椅，颠簸的的士皮凳，还有那梆硬的石阶——要舒服太多了。

Hardy端了杯温水进来给他。他的脸色依旧还是那么臭，他比自己更适合shitface这个称号。认真的。

”好点了吗？Daisy 准备了晚餐。“

”咳嗯……谢谢。好点了。抱歉你们等我那么久。“  
喔，也不是不会道谢嘛。

餐桌上3人围在一起，Hardy挖着土豆泥往嘴里放，问着女儿在学校还有没有被欺负。Daisy则是一边卷着意面一边打量着眼前两个极为相似的人。看上去只比爸爸年龄大那么一点点，也许是爸爸比他年纪大一些也说不定，他们连胡子都如此相似。Carver则是对着碗里的土豆泥（里的青豆萝卜粒）发愁，这被Hardy当作是长途劳累胃口不佳。

”Carver，吃点吧，不然你的体力跟不上。局长把你寄托在我这里了，我暂时需要对你的日居饮食负责。来点意面如何？“  
Hardy突然意识到自己生平第一次除了对女儿跟前妻之外的人这样劝食。他以前只会说自己不饿，这也不吃那也不吃，当然也不会管Miller饿不饿。重生之后他的确对人好了很多，他这么跟自己说道。

”好的，我自己来就可以了。“  
Carver上一次与人共进晚餐是Miller邀请他去她家作客，平日都是一些消化饼干、果酱饼干各种各样的饼干或是三文治过日子。然后他想起这个小镇上的DS Miller也是叫Miller，世界真小。

”这是Daisy做的吗，很好吃。我很久没有吃过自家做的意面了。“  
面对着跟自家女儿差不多年纪的女孩，尽管只是煮过的普通意面混上一些番茄酱，他也不由得由衷发出赞赏，他又开始想Julianne了，什么时候他才能跟Julianne这样吃上一顿饭。他又卷了一些意面送进嘴里，然后在Hardy将注意力转回他女儿身上的时候悄悄的挖着土豆泥，跳过那些青豆。平安无事（自认为）地结束了来到Broadchurch的第一顿晚餐。

tbc.

我爆肝了，日常太棒了打起来打起来（不对！！  
*OOC是我的，小学生吵架文笔不介意的话请继续阅读_(:зゝ∠)_


	2. Chapter 2

2.

半夜惊醒的Carver伸手开始翻药，打翻了一个台灯之后他突然想起这不是在自己家里，也不是Gracepoint的酒店中。他咽了一下口水闭上嘴开始有规律的用鼻子吸气、呼气，皱着眉试图将自己调整过来，最后一颗药在他吃了晚饭之后进了肚子，他现在必须去打开箱子才能取到新的。

操蛋，Carver你到底是为了什么睡在这里。

应声而来的Hardy用指节敲了一下门板就立马推开，亮起的房间里床上的人满脸憋屈的扯着床单费劲地呼吸着。药呢？Carver用发颤的手指着箱子，Hardy瞬间懂了什么意思，然后是密码锁。

”Carver你密码多少！“

床上的人哽了一下，手指向上又向右挥了两下，下下，右3。打开了。男人的衣服不多，一半的空间被药物占据，还有几罐速溶咖啡。Hardy直接将所有药都提到床上来，将Carver扶起，让他自己挑需要服用的。男人发抖的手指摸到那些小玻璃瓶子的时候明显停留了一下，然后转向了药丸。

喔，Propafenone，Quinidin。他以前吃过Propafenone，后来差点弄死了自己终于去看了医生换成Atropinol。又看了眼小瓶子，Adenosine，还是6mg的。还有一些普通的止痛药，消炎药，止泻药。将人靠稳在床头，让他等一会。

又是一杯温水。

Carver感到前所未有的烦躁，比躺在医院被Miller说他无法胜任这个职位的时候更加烦躁。他只需要将那该死的药吞下去就可以，温水那是给病人喝的，他还没有到需要另一个人半夜照顾他的地步。他有些自暴自弃的端起那杯温水，压在他腿上的塑料袋被他的动作牵引发出了一些声音。

Hardy将那躺在地上许久的台灯放回桌面，没坏。开始问他病了多久，目前处于什么阶段，药物需要多久服用一次。额，只是语气比较生硬，让人有种在做笔录的错觉，毫无疑问的职业病。久久得不到回应，端倪着床上的人，面无表情不知道在想什么，脸色倒是比刚才好了一些。Hardy过了一会，说要不明早列个注意事项告诉他。

”不要那样看着我。“  
什么？

”我能自己照顾自己，不会死在这间屋子里的。“  
我去，这人态度真是差的可以跟晚上吃饭的时候完全不是一个人。明明只是关心他，希望接下来能够好好相处而已，同一间屋子抬头不见低头见，还得一起工作？这种对别人的善意只当作另有所图的态度一下就踩中了他的雷，弄得他像多管闲事的老母鸡一样。Hardy在心里狠狠的呿了一句（大长篇）。

”你听着，现在你住在我家里面，我是被人安排了任务的。给我你的病例。然后明天早上7：30准时起床洗漱8点跟我回警局。听明白了吗？“

”…………“  
他应该立刻收拾东西走人还是打个电话给Morgan老头投诉了再走？跳跃太快他有点不知道应该怎么回应但是他知道绝对不想回答听明白了这四个字。

”听明白了吗？“  
那人开始失去耐心地挠了一下鸡窝一样的头发，现在是半夜4点多。

”……Just leave me alone .”

见鬼。熄灯关上门的男人觉得这人比四年前的自己更——更什么？他怎么会有这样的想法。麻利地将自己塞回床上，他跑的太急连鞋都没有穿，脚底冷冰冰的。还好没有吵醒Daisy，他们昨晚相处得似乎还挺好的。同屋不同房，一个睁着眼气到天亮，一个闭着眼气到天亮。

—————————————————————————————

“早上好，面包在那里我先去学校了goodbye爸爸goodbye Carver叔叔。”

“再见sweetheart路上小心。”  
“………………再见Daisy。”

Hardy给了女儿一个吻然后开始涂他的面包，两块黄油两块面包是他一成不变的早餐，他开始想是不是他昨晚的突然进门让他感到一丝难堪——毕竟如果是他以前发病，他也不希望被一个陌生人看到，然后毫无顾忌地伸出援手。啧，可怜的自尊心。然后又取出两片面包，沾了黄油的刀不知道该不该抹下去，他觉得刚才的想法在变相打自己脸。

“你需要黄油吗？”  
对男人突然放下架子的询问他又感到一点意外。他以为昨晚他们已经处崩了。

“……不用。”  
Carver在心里骂了自己一句。怎么回事，他控制不了自己的嘴。就老老实实闭嘴吃不就好了吗，管他有没有黄油。然后他看着Hardy脸又黑了一点直接递给了他两块干巴巴的面包。早知道就说要了。讪讪的补了句有没有果酱。Hardy开始翻柜子。

“…………今晚去买吧。”

一个人呆久了他总是无法坦率的接受别人对他友善，现在反而让自己变得更加的乖僻、粗鲁，还是一个病怏怏的定时炸弹。正如他所说，离他远一点。

—————————————————————————————

领着他回警局的男人径直走到他自己的办公室，又回头。他觉得Carver并不会喜欢用他房间的另一张桌子，他应该给Carver一个单独的位置。这样看起来不会想他要将男人随身带在身边，而且周围已经有人开始注意到他俩一起走进来，八卦的眼光收都收不住。

于是他干脆拍了拍手让大家聚过来。

“各位这是新来的DI Carver，从今天开始加入我们的工作。主要是处理各种文书报告，如果有需要他外勤的话要先跟我请示，好了大家回去工作吧。”

指了指被交换出去的实习生的位置，将Carver安置好，又指了指茶水间。

“那里有喝的，你自己随意。我会让人给你安排工作，你先将位置上的杂物处理一下，需要的工具我让Miller给你取。”

完完全全的照顾。Carver又开始烦躁了。但还是老实的应了句好的，他想自己在座位上坐一会，再去弄杯咖啡，好适应这些目光。他以前从来不会在意别人的目光，毕竟以前他是坐在里面发号司令的那一个，门一关，他们只需要乖乖听他指令就够了——同时他早已意识他跟坐在里面的那人长得有多相似。说句不好听的今早大概是两张臭脸一起走进来，他知道自己的脸色从来都不好看。

坐下没多久，沾了些茶渍的桌子再次点燃他的烦躁。手机响了起来。是短信。

“你还没有给我注意清单，你今早也没有吃药。”

见鬼，他是怎么拿到自己号码的。而且连吃药都必须当面吗？他又不是他的监护人，见鬼见鬼见鬼。隔了一道门的人戴着眼镜敲着手机给他发信息没有当面问，也算是一种体贴吧。去他妈的体贴，这才不是体贴，他不需要这种东西。

“闭嘴，我早上在房间里吃过了。”

他站起身子定了大概2秒，才走进了茶水间取了抹布将桌子收拾好，再洗了手端上一杯咖啡，偷偷的将药塞进嘴里。黑色的咖啡没有奶，没有糖。牛奶会让他容易拉肚子，吃药的时候更甚。英国的咖啡豆寡淡无味得让他想起在Gracepoint加了太多水的美式，让他有种不在异国的错觉。

他来这到底是为了什么。

—————————————————————————————

Miller抱着一堆文件夹放在他的桌子上已经接近中午，然后告诉他哪些要整理，哪些要总结。又悄咪咪在他耳边问昨晚怎么样了，其实Hardy也不是太难相处（个屁）他以前也跟你一样会时不时发病不要太在意他跟我交代过只给你文职的工作babababababa——。

Carver冷冷的说了句好的，也没有理她的寒暄，看着Miller翻了个白眼走了进Hardy的办公室。

“你兄弟比你更难搞啊。那脸简直是shitshitface。”  
“Miller你有什么毛病不是？”

Hardy在心里把昨晚一时间没想到的词填上了。比四年前的他更难搞。见鬼。天知道他这两天把见鬼俩字说了多少次了。

“你就稍微给他安排一些工作，也不要太多，别去惹他知道吗？”  
“知道了你要说多少次。shit你俩简直一模一样油盐不进的。午餐时间，带上你的兄弟一起去吃饭吧。”  
“我不饿。”  
“见鬼。那Carver呢？”  
“他是成年人他知道怎么处理午餐，你就，让我一个人呆会行吗。我还有很多报告没写完。”  
“行吧。”

结果Miller还是忍不住去问Carver需不需要午餐，得到同样的回答。

“见鬼！”  
Miller踢了一脚大门外的台阶，脚疼。


	3. Chapter 3

3.

以往只要Hardy关上门，办公室还是偶尔会有笑声的——没有大案子的情况下。自从Carver来了之后一股浓郁的低气压总是环绕在他身边，走哪哪压抑。就算平时也不怎么说话，但是开嘴绝对会让你再也不想跟他打第二次交道。

例如——去找到之前出产这份资料的负责警员。你这个地方不能用逗号，你的符号都用不对，你的报告以前是体育老师教的吗。再例如——这个笔录必须要附上最新的调取文件，不然不成立，我的上帝这里就没有正常的书写者吗，最新的那份文件在哪里？连鼻子上挂着的眼镜都显得极其嫌弃他们的工作能力。

然后得到大家的一致认为：如果这人是他的上司，他今晚就会去将这人灭口。尽管他的文书一流。

从此跟他说话的人更少了。这离他坐在这个位置上仅仅3天罢了。

“你兄弟今天也没有吃午餐。”  
“别这样喊他，他有自己的名字。以及Miller你能不能稍微关心一下除了午餐之外的事情？”  
“但是一天能喝10杯咖啡。”  
“what？”  
“跟一条饼干。”  
“………………你就像一个无时无刻盯着孩子的老母亲。Susan太太的猫你找到了么？”  
“他这样休养十年都没办法好起来。”  
“我也觉得。”  
“你比他更过分你只要阳光就可以光合作用了，你俩到底为什么能够活到现在。”

Hardy将Miller赶了出去。

这几天Daisy学校有活动所以他们的晚餐都是各自解决的。他现在觉得很有打破各自留下一点点空间的必要。

“Carver，我们出去吃个饭。”  
“我不饿。”  
Hardy深深感到一股无力，他也不饿。

“不，你饿了。就是闭嘴，跟我走就是了。”

默不作声跟着Hardy走出大门的Carver觉得自己有十年没有见过太阳，他在这感觉度日如年。眼前的男人左拐右拐的走在他前面，没有将他甩得太远，刚刚好10步的距离，风将他的头发吹得更像鸡窝。

推开家庭餐厅的门找了个角落坐了下来。Hardy盯了他很久才开口。

“Miller说你只吃饼干。”  
“所以呢？”  
Hardy再次感到一股深深的无力感。上帝，谁能来救救他，跟这个男人沟通怎么就那么难。

“你是来养病的，你天天就吃饼干你会营养不良，你还喝咖啡，你的医生没有让你戒吗？怕不是你还有在偷偷抽烟？所以你非要把自己弄得这么惨兮兮一副随时要晕倒的死样子还要装没事才觉得开心对吗？”

Carver面对一连串的指责开始感到火大，什么鬼他就是喜欢吃饼干喜欢喝咖啡有什么不对？这他妈的关他什么事啊？

“What the f—ck我什么时候一副随时要晕倒的死样子了？而且我喜欢吃什么还轮不到你来说你能闭上你的嘴当个正常的成年人不要干预别人的生活乖乖坐在你的办公室里做你的事情吗？！”

……操。他们为什么又吵起来了还是因为鸡毛蒜皮的事情。而且这人嘴真他妈的臭。Hardy深吸了一口气压住那怒火。

“你目前虽然只是整理文书但是Morgan后续是有任务要交给你（跟我）的，真的是麻烦你对自己好一点，正常饮食作息可以吗？我可不想把事情搞砸惹麻烦。”

虽然他也不知道Morgan所说的任务到底存不存在，还是只是为了让他照顾Carver打了个幌子。但是他觉得目前是说服他最好的理由，他真的觉得自己的耐心在这个男人身上近乎全部耗光。

老板带着菜单在旁边围观了很久，当然他没有坏到去可以听他们在吵些什么，极为相似的两个人压着半高不低的声音，只是觉得现在是个插嘴的好时机，于是他插了——

“你们要吃什么？”

Hardy张嘴就来：  
“土豆沙拉多放点青豆胡萝卜，西兰花意面，再要一份烤菠菜。还要两块烤吐司加黄油。”  
丝毫不给Carver插嘴的机会，健康全餐，老板看着瞪眼的男人火速溜走。你以为我没看到你那晚绕过的那些蔬菜么，天真。

Carver起身就想走，Hardy幽幽的说了句你不吃完就等着回去给醉汉打手势做交警吧。

操。  
他是不会妥协的。

最终以吃了两颗青豆跟一些菠菜作为结局，警局里的所有咖啡被丢进了垃圾桶，反正也没有人要喝咖啡不是吗。

—————————————————————————————

Hardy将茶包放进杯子里再塞进微波炉，可以的话他更喜欢自己煮一大壶浓浓的红茶，再设置成保温状态，加奶或是不加奶，他都能够喝上一天。偷偷将箱子里的速溶带到单位的Carver开始双手发抖，天杀的他需要咖啡因。仅仅两天他就把一小罐咖啡粉倒进了血液里，他从来不知道咖啡的消耗量居然是这么的大。这才下午4点半，他已经想溜了。无聊的文书工作，还每天被迫早中晚三餐齐全，他肚子上的肉已经能掐出来一叠来。招惹他的男人则是红茶牛奶两颗糖，一脸视死如归的陪他吃着健康餐，让他觉得他才是被逼的那个。

看着Hardy捧着他的杯子回到自己办公室，他才悄悄的去到茶水间。他也许可以再找到一些幸存的速溶。翻到第二个柜子的时候背后的声音让他知道被现场抓包。

“你可以喝茶。你该不会是抽烟把味蕾抽坏了才一天到晚把那些苦不拉几的咖啡当水喝吧。”  
Carver皱着眉说我不是英国人我不喜欢喝树叶泡的水，更何况咖啡并没有苦不拉几我需要咖啡因。

“茶里面也有咖啡因，不然你就喝水。”  
Carver在心里平衡了一下，总比喝水好。他学着之前瞄到Hardy泡茶的动作，茶包，水，微波炉。然后第一口他就喷了出来。

他娘的被微波炉加热过的红茶才是真正的他妈苦不拉几。

靠着门框的Hardy淡淡地说了句：好脏，擦干净再走。Carver开始了解这人到底有多可恶了——永远都在看他出糗，在摆出一副毫不在意的样子嘲讽他。但是他有种莫名的错觉，他们似乎在正常说话了（才怪）。

tbc.


	4. Chapter 4

*OOC是我的，小学生吵架文笔不介意请继续阅读_(:зゝ∠)_以及被自己思维逻辑太差了导致无法处理好带有案件故事的这件事实狠狠的当头棒喝……

4.

他来这两周了。他真的不知道是怎么熬过来的，他试过给Morgan打电话要求换个住处，一天两次那种。电话里他表示哪怕是睡在警局的小杂物房里他都愿意，可惜被拒绝了。可以的话他还想要不自己掏点钱?看了下空空的钱包他又开始觉得难受起来。

夜晚里如果有猫头鹰叫唤一声的话绝对能够惊醒整个小镇，海浪声的白噪音让世界显得更加寂静。他不喜欢水，也不喜欢海，包括没日没夜的海浪声。吃完药Carver的脑子开始变得昏昏沉沉，加速的血流像铅一样灌满了四肢，他直接陷进床里。

是的，他现在每天睡前都会被盯着吃药，像做任务一般，那人好确保他不会半夜心绞痛再打翻些什么吵醒他。挪动着沉重的四肢侧过身子蜷了起来，压着心脏仿佛能把他压老实了不再这么乱跳，尽管没什么用。他将右手垫在了床垫跟他的心脏中间。

他有时候会突然心跳过快感觉所有的血都涌上脑袋，有时候则是像整个世界都放慢了三倍，当然都是他的错觉，毕竟检查结果是心动过速。压缩过的距离只差一层皮肉，心脏一下下敲在他掌心敲进到他的脑子里。现在是前者，比他想象中要快不少的速度，似乎不快一些就没法跟上他的满脑子糟心事。

被迫与人同居让他感到压抑，正常的三餐饮食花费也并不少，尽管早餐晚餐由他多管闲事的上司包了——也不算包吧，就是顺手投喂一些菜叶子给他，说不准背地里是有津贴的呢？不过一下变成要照顾两个人，的确不容易——谁他妈的要他照顾啊？

增加的午餐费咖啡钱加上规则的用药，还有给Julianne的生活费，他的开支瞬间提升了3倍，而这个文职工作只有他原来收入的一半，他连咖啡都只能买最便宜的那种。最重要的是他耽误了最好的时机，他现在需要等另一个合适的时间才能够把这该死的手术做掉，还板上钉钉的没法赶在Julianne毕业典礼之前。

翻个身用被子将头捂住，失去压制的心脏再度开始自由的泵着血，不再告诉他节奏。棉花将空气隔绝在外他在来回的呼吸自己的二氧化碳，闷。背上已经有点冒汗了，手脚却依旧冰凉就像他们从来没有被血流过一样。掀开一点被子将后背露出去透气。这么来来回回翻滚他一点睡意都没有，这辈子大概与规律的作息没法和平共处。

伸手将床头的手机拿过来，解锁，将声音调到最小播放着新古典歌单。缓慢的钢琴流出来也许能将他脑子里烦人的声音盖住呢？然后就能睡过去呢？那其实应该放死亡摇滚，这保证遮盖力要强得多。

过了一会他后腰被琴弦振得冰凉起来，然后他打了个喷嚏，直通天灵盖的那种，打得他耳鸣。好端端的半夜听什么音乐？肩胛骨上趴着的神经开始抽痛起来，右边的太阳穴扯着某根连着他后脑勺的筋宣布加入战场。他保持住了奇怪的姿势，耳边还是那琴声，闭上眼睛连大气都不敢喘一下。不敢动，只能等瞬间集体涌出来的不适自己消失。

钢琴声重复又隐喻，直至一个渐弱最终消失。他慢慢的试着挪动屁股，刺痛的感觉并没有纠缠他太久，好了。也许是打喷嚏的时候下意识蜷过了某些角度造成的姿势不对拉到了背上的筋。

背痛是他第一次体验，努力地将自己掰直摆好，胶着的眼皮底下是依旧清楚过了几分几秒的焦糖琉璃，轮到发酸的胃液开始接力折磨他，他有点绝望。迫不得已他也不会用上的手段，因为他知道副作用是脖子疼跟手麻。

坐在行李箱上趴着床边，将枕头垫在怀中，试着放松着背上的肌肉再用力敲了两下脑壳。总算是睡上了那么一两个小时。

***

走出房门拒绝了果酱面包（对，之前Hardy给他买的），他淡淡的说了句吃不了。刷了牙还是干巴巴的嘴里还粘着那些恶心人的金属的味道，但是罪魁祸首是他的脖子，磨灭了所有要进食的心情，他现在连转头速度稍微快一些都会感到晕眩，连甜甜的果酱也无法拯救他的食欲。

臭着脸坐在堆满文件的桌前，周围的人已经变得会肆无忌惮的将文书丢过来，毫无罪恶感那种。今天Hardy依旧外勤，早上将他带到警局便离开了。Carver自由了一天之后没按耐住在下午茶的时间挑了一盒方糖，跟那些咖啡一起锁进了柜子里，当然在锁上柜子之前他在杯底里堆了四五颗。

他最近学会了一个新手法：将浓茶和那些廉价的咖啡粉末泡在一起。五倍的咖啡因十倍的快乐，还增加了一些花果风味的香气跟酸涩味——说实话就是难喝得特别提神，下面还沉了一层溶不开的糖渣。

嗯，实在太难喝了。Carver将最后的一点糖渣也倒进嘴里，瘪着嘴换上了普通的茶。回到座位上悄悄地吃了一块小饼干——燕麦的，里面还有他喜欢的提子干。他饿了，大概是被难喝饿了吧，也可能是他中午没有吃药，怪味消失了。然后他看着Hardy迎面走了进来，一言不发回到自己的办公室里。

草草地将手上粘到的饼干碎屑搓掉，取下了文件山最顶的那一份，他不由得皱了皱眉。Margery Knight[1]的名字唤起了他一些不好的回忆。但是他应该还在服刑，而且是在遥远的马里兰州监狱里。他似乎嗅到了一些Morgan老头的阴谋。这份文档与其他的资料格格不入，根本不是同一个案件的，为什么会出现在这里。

他直接将文档拍在隔壁的人桌上，开口就让人觉得似乎搞砸了什么天大的事一样。

“这份文件是谁送过来的。”

“？不清楚，正常来说是跟其他文件一起来的吧。不过在局里没见过这个颜色的文件夹。可以让DI Hardy查一下这个文件之前是哪位同事负责处理的。”

Carver不详的预感愈加强烈起来，看了一眼在玻璃门后眉头紧皱的人，将文件单独锁在了抽屉里。紧接他桌上的手机响了起来，简短的一小声。不用想也知道是谁，在这个地方没有其他人会给他发短信。

“你吃药了吗。”——未知号码。

未知号码。玻璃门后的人还在看文件。

Carver心跳开始加速，他拿起手机躲进了杂物房想给Morgan打电话，好质问他让他来着到底有什么企图。他的脖子跟心脏又抓紧机会开始折磨他——作为他缺少监督就忘记吃药的报应。该死。吸气、吸气。健康餐根本就不起作用甚至比以前更糟。催眠这自己只是突然神经短路临时上头罢了，过一会马上就好。然而他倒下的时候还是被一个拖把棍子敲中脑袋，幸运的是他按下了一个通话键。

***

Hardy没有空守在病床面前，所以放学的Daisy代劳了。Carver睁开眼看到的是在门外讲电话的姑娘，他有种Julianne就在身边的错觉。他转了一下眼珠子，灯光太刺眼了，他又闭上眼睛，等门口的孩子进来。应该还会进来吧？他没有底气的想。按照一贯的经验来说，医生会要求他住上那么几天院。他讨厌消毒药水味，但是在消毒药水跟Hardy之间选择的话他情愿容忍前者，加上公立医院是免费的，他决定装死。

装个球死，他脑子里闪过了Margery Knight的脸，心脏又开始悸动起来。伸手就按了床头的电铃，他还没给Morgan打电话。然后在小姑娘跟护士的眼皮底下用发抖的手把身上贴满的监测线给拔了，他要回警局

Carver脱下那可笑的病号服将衬衫套在身上，他得让Daisy先回家。反正Hardy肯定舍不得责备这可爱的小姑娘。弯着有些站不太稳的身子开始安抚（哄骗？）女孩让她回家，并保证自己绝对不会有事。之后他打了个的士直奔目的地，推开大门的时候看到一群人围着白板开会。

呆了一段时间他都忘了自己是不折不扣的外人。

Hardy看到走进来的人脑子里弦被人狠狠的拨了一下。

“DI Carver你不应该在这里。”

Hardy意识到语气对于一个刚从医院逃出来的人可能会造成误会，他不是当他是一个无用的废物。但一想到不老老实实呆在医院的人他的情绪又加上了一加仑油，燃烧成熊熊烈火。

“你下班了，这个案子目前还不需要你的参与。回去吧。”

这么说好像也不太恰当，Hardy开始懊悔当年没有多读几本字典。

Carver有些愤怒的盯着白板上贴着的资料，4具全身布满凌乱刀口的尸体，被单独列出特征——棕发，女性，年龄均在17左右，右脚底都有一刀斜着的划痕，深可见骨。

他知道这个手法。  
他对这个手法太他妈的熟悉了。

Carver抬起眼皮直视Hardy，他脑子里的几条线串在了一起。Morgan不惜山长水远让他来英国，还有个跟他长得极为相似的男人，去他妈的。他不打那通电话都大概猜出来到底是怎么回事了。

Hardy被他看的有些毫无来由的心虚，他也是下午才接到Jenkinson的正式通知——跨国一级逃犯，连环杀人凶手，精神状态正常，现在逃。当初案子的负责人为眼前男人，为了抓捕这人，牺牲了大约40名警员。

tbc.

*[Margery Knight，随便在列表找的一个名字，叫骑士所以英勇入选了（喂）]


	5. Chapter 5

5.

Hardy觉得他被这个小镇诅咒了——还没有来之前他搜到的宣传语：犯罪率最低的小镇——自从他入职之后开始接二连三的出现大案子，他不过是想让女儿在这里好好重新开始罢了，他也会努力适应后续平淡无奇的职业生涯。当然他觉得直接闯进来盯着白板的男人被诅咒得更深刻些。下午跟Jenkinson简短的电话他还记忆犹新，交代了现场取证的警员后赶回警局。

“案子资料我给你送过去了，你自己看吧。大任务，Morgan说只有你能来，后续会给你们派武力支援，等我通知。” 

—————————————————————————————

文件夹里包着一大摞新闻报纸、总结、以及探案经过，各种血腥的证据照片看得他抿紧了双唇。过于明显的作案手法以及尸体特征，跟他刚刚在现场看到的一模一样。

「当地时间6月11日，当地警方历时7个月于东界内华达州抓捕英籍连环杀手，承认于2007-2010年期间杀害20多名女性，被判无期徒刑，终身监禁。」

「Margery Knight服刑3年后于2013年再次被英国当局请求引/渡至英国。17年2月押送途中警车遭受攻击，目前引/渡罪犯在逃。」

两个月前。Hardy又翻开一叠文件。上面贴着Carver的照片，当年的负责人。

「3月17日Dorchester发现相同作案手法尸体一具，3月25日Wool发现相同作案手法尸体一具，4月2日West Moors发现相同作案手法尸体一具，4月7日Swanage发现相同作案手法尸体一具。」

Carver刚来入职没过几天的时间，然后是今天在Broadchurch的第五具。操，认真的吗？到这个地步才给他接手？不是应该从第一具尸体被发现了就该联系他？更何况还是个引/渡逃犯？

他在心里骂了一万次安排不合理的地方，他感觉自己像被献祭的羔羊，腿上还带着个捕兽夹。直到他的手机响了，他挠着头按下了接听键。那人第一次给他打电话，然而打给他的人桌位上只有堆得快要放不下的文件，得不到回应的通话让他满局子跑，最终在杂物室找到了人。

—————————————————————————————

Hardy看着死死盯着那些照片一言不发的人，现在这个小小的Broadchurch四舍五入有两个Emmett Carver。他Alec Hardy就像一个被屎盆子不小心扣中的路人，可能还得更严重一些。上头的意思很明显是让他赶紧把这变态杀人犯抓起来，后续（可能）会（严重到）动用到武力支援。 Carver（跟他）成为诱饵，怎么抓？直接到大街上喊Margery Knight我在这快来杀我？还是喊Margery Knight你已经被警方包围了赶紧束手就擒乖乖投降？

有些头痛的拉下眼镜，让其他一脸疲倦的人回去先熟读旧资料，等明日更详细的取证报告送过来再开会决定排查路线。Miller瞄了一眼，情况不对，火速拉了外套就走剩下他跟Carver两个人大眼瞪小眼。

白板上的时间线写着那变态从逃脱开始就重启了杀人计划。在他入职后陆陆续续的出现尸体将线索穿在了一起，他想起刚入职被电视台拍摄的画面。

他眼前有点模糊，他不想承认被上司抛弃丢到英国来当诱饵的事实。该死，他现在已经到了只能当诱饵的份了？反正都治不好了所以干脆发挥余热？万一死了也没关系是吗？距离Julianne毕业还有2个多月，也是将Margery Knight送进监狱7年的时间。他完全忘了如果实在需要诱饵的话不如让眼前的男人直接来，还更加快速。尽管在Margery Knight眼里一眼就能辨认出谁才是真正的Emmett Carver。

Morgan知道，他也知道，必须得让他在英国出现才能引出这个人。至于为什么是在这里，前两具尸体出现的地方附近，这个人烟稀少的破地方是最好的。那人也的确开始慢慢的在靠近他，带着那些死不瞑目的尸体。

“Morgan从未跟我说过Margery Knight要被引/渡以及逃脱的事情。”

“我也是下午看了资料才知道的，我很抱歉。Carver，可能接下来的时间你都必须住在警局里了。这里24小时都有人值班，你会很安全。”

“为什么要道歉？你在打什么主意？你是想直接顶替我的名字去跟Margery Knight交锋？开什么玩笑？是你上面的命令吗？因为牵扯到两国引/渡？”

如果是要杀他的话那变态本可以在他出现在镜头上的第一天就在门口让他咽气，但是他选择隔了一周才继续向小镇一路杀过来，就像预留了时间在他身边摸清楚他所有底细再开始，还是刻意营造倒数他死亡的时间错觉？

哦不，他不一定会杀他，也可能是单纯赤裸裸的报复然后又继续逃到别的国家去。想到这的Carver语气跟吃了炸药一样，他从来不喜欢这种充满挑衅的行为，更何况死了那么多人，他肩上的罪恶成倍地增加起来，将他压得喘不过气来。

“我不需要顶替你的名字，你也不需要亲自去抓，我说过了这个案子还不需要你参加，其实是Morgan说了不允许你参加。你只需要该死的静静地留在这个局子里继续做你的文职工作然后在武力支援没赶到之前不要被那个变态杀了或者把自己气死就可以了知道吗？我的老天我才是被无妄之灾砸中的人Jesus Christ。不，我没有责怪你的意思。”

Carver开始注视眼前的男人，他抹了一下脸想以此平复自己突然爆发的情绪。的确他才是最无辜被卷进来的那个，就因为天生运气不好长得跟他太过相似。

“我不能只躲在后面。”

“拜托你现在这样的身体又能做些什么呢？你甚至刚刚才从医院逃出来你知道吗？不过逃出来也好，医院不一定比这里安全。该死，他会不会已经摸到我家去了，Daisy呢？我明明让他去陪你的？”

“………………我让她回家了。”

Hardy抓了外套就开始向家赶去，他本想让Carver留下，但是男人直接无视他的意愿挤进了车里。女性，17岁左右，棕发。Carver犹豫了很久要不要开口，直到Hardy按着手机打了个电话。

“Daisy可以先回去你那边住上一两周吗。嗯，别问，可以吗？嗯，要保证他的安全。……谢谢。”

转过头看着夜色下死气沉沉的小镇，想到这点的不只是他一个人。半山腰的灯开着，下车的老父亲轻轻叹了口气，进门。

自从来了Broadchurch他一直处于一个十分被动的状态，包括半夜看着Daisy被送上临时调用的警车，Hardy让警员将人连夜护送到安全的地方。谁知道哪里是安全的呢，总之不是这。

现在Carver拖着他的箱子，被Hardy塞进了警局里一个没人用的小房间里。兵抓贼是没错，但是他面对的是一个毫不掩饰以杀人为乐趣的残暴者。同样的手法相同的目标，十分明显地展现出带有报复性质的行为。如果他的目的是先挑衅再将当初把他抓住的人亲手杀掉呢？相信他不介意在他的系列作案中增加一个40岁中年男人。

“只能让你暂时现在这里过夜了，我家并不安全。我以前偶尔睡在这里，挺安静的，因为基本没有人会来这个角落。”——实际上他以前直接在办公椅上睡着的机率会更大一些。

喔，他把他睡过的小房间给了他。的确挺偏僻的，就像大学里需要走上那么一段路程才能到达的图书馆背后那没人知到的小地方。然后看着Hardy将那折叠床摊开，又去隔壁拿了一张过来。

等一下。

“你不要这样看着我，我说过我家不安全。我不是在监视你。”

那人摊好了床之后又离开了，他说他得去继续看以前的资料。Carver坐在那不可能舒适的小布条上，他觉得他还能做一些文职工作，或许他还能给Hardy讲一次之前的案子，尽管现在已经半夜12点多了。

—————————————————————————————

睡得手脚都掉出折叠床的男人被拍着脸弄醒，如果不是在拍他的人说赶紧起来不然你要被别的人看到一脸油光满头翘发的样子，他会毫不犹豫将人赶走再附送几声超级难听的咒骂。起床气，导致他都忘记去想昨晚是怎么回到这里的。

浑身酸痛，衬衫像咸菜一样皱巴巴的黏在他背上。他觉得这还不如趴着桌子上浅浅的睡上一会，这仅仅只是第一晚。用些水将睡翘的头发扒拉下来，他的黑眼圈堪比苏格兰蛋，黑色版本的。牙膏混着自来水的味道让他有点反胃，干呕了两声赶紧将嘴里的东西吐掉漱口，又接了些清水将挂在胡子上的泡沫洗净。

回到工作区域感受到背后的眼神，他老实地吞了两颗药进肚子里。Miller提着袋早餐走了进来，招手让他进去办公室。桌上有两个玉米卷饼，他讨厌这个，他想起以前半夜给他买卷饼的Miller了，他现在不知道在哪个小镇上努力的过日子，不像他在这里。

“我不饿。”

Miller翻着白眼说吃药不吃早餐你就等着胃疼吧，不想吃的话你等他凉了等到你想吃的时候你再吃，特地多放了青豆的，冷了之后那些油贴着豆壳硬邦邦的混在肉里，更难吃你信不信。

他太阳穴抽了一下，英国人的嘴从来都是bambambam的不能停，夸张的形容能让他三天吃不下饭。拨开外面吸了一点油的纸，没有心情去在乎那些圆滚滚的绿色蔬菜，一口咬了下去。还加了芝士，绝望的一天从芝士开始，他原来不是吃不了芝士的人的。

那人将新拿到的照片贴上白板，开会还将他赶出了办公室，为了不让他知道具体是谁负责做些什么。他坐在门外的塑料椅子上，试图从里面开会的人表情看出一些端倪，硬得屁股疼。直至各就各位该干啥该干啥，房间里瞬间只剩下两三个人，他才能回到自己座位。

Hardy没有继续控制他的咖啡因摄入，因为他压根就没有那个时间。局里再次补充了一些咖啡，（在逃罪犯）连环杀人案带来的不止是高度的工作。不断有人带着新资料回来，忙忙碌碌的许多支线只有他不被允许外出，尽管他还是可以看到白板上新添加的内容。在他端详分析白板上的新资料时他已经因为早上那该死的芝士去洗手间报道3回了——拉肚子。

他想下楼买点苏打饼，排空的肠胃在折腾他。结果到了门口才发现那人跟门口的警员交代了不能让他离开警察局，黄昏的时候带着一脚脏兮兮的泥土跟热乎的三文治回来，也没忘记让他吃药。然后赶他回房间休息——保护过度看上去更像是软禁。

身高尺寸鞋码早已有资料，最后发现尸体的周边一家一家的询问过去渴望寻找到可疑的身影，监控录像获得的影像被损坏了一部分，是怎么做到的？范围在不断缩小，Margery Knight没有离开Broadchurch。废话，他的行为写满了就是来寻仇的，做一案逃离不是他的风格，他一定比想象中更接近这里，见鬼。然后他想起上次被送到他桌上的资料。

他脑子里突然闪过一个可能性。

如果Margery Knight从开始就已经躲在了这里？但是这又对他后续作案的地理位置产生逻辑上的地理问题。他得从这出去，得躲开这些摄像头，才能够去到离这二十英里的地方作案。不。还没有人查过内部的监控。更何况那只是上一次作案地点只是距离二十英里而已。如果他在短时间内已经掌握了为数不多的摄像头位置呢？躲过摄像头又有什么难的？如果他变装呢？或是已经改头换面？ 

对一个国际逃犯来说改头换面没有想象中的那么不科学。物理改变自己形态的意思，当然可以是装的。

Carver有点不敢想。他回到办公室，Hardy果然还在处理文件。他将上次放在他文件堆里的文件夹取出来，放到Hardy面前。Hardy的脸色跟吃了苍蝇一样。取下眼镜用手搓了一下眼睛。

“见鬼你在哪里拿到的？你不允许参加这次调查知道吗？”

“前天有人放在我的资料堆里的。就是。”Carver顿了一下。  
“就是那天晕倒进医院之前。”

“shit你不如明年再说？”  
打开的文件夹只有一些可有可无的普通资料，是谁放在Carver桌上的。Hardy心里似乎有了同样的答案。

“………………你可能需要尽可能的呆在我身边。”

该死别这样，他还没有到只要一落单就可能会死的地步。Margery Knight比起直接杀他复仇，他的性格更倾向于多次犯案，而他又抓不着他，在远远的地方看着他崩溃。

tbc.


	6. Chapter 6

*OOC是我的锅，争取这7-8章完结吧避免码得又臭又长Orz…………Margery Knight我要来炸你小屋子了（喂）

6.

验尸报告被送进了Hardy办公室，伤口的深浅不一，基本特征保持一样，但是这一次却在脚底的口子里挖到以往报告中没有的贝壳粉末，还有一点植物纤维。尸体被发现的地方不是海边，周围也没有手艺加工厂，死者身份登记的住所附近也没有类似的环境，尸体自带的可能性十分小。突破口，他需要知道这是什么植物与粉末，也许可以将范围缩小到一个片区。

另一方面Hardy接受了他的假设，将一位信息处理员跟Miller调了回来开始看最近半个月的警局监控。鉴于他不被允许参加调查，干脆就在旁边假装处理别的文书，眼睛却是守着Miller他们看录像，他能认出他的身影。

刚开始几天只要过了晚上10点Hardy就会赶他走，嘴里骂着他别偷看工作，跟个间谍似的。Miller打趣他真像他的监护人，为什么不能让他也回去休息休息呢而遭到狠狠的4颗白眼攻击。走走走，都回去。毕竟高度疲惫下快进的录像看漏了，不但找不到蛛丝马迹，还可能得重新来。

站起身子的Miller按着自己酸痛的后颈活动了一下手臂，对着Hardy说该死的要不再调两个人来？就他们看这录像不知道得看到什么时候。Hardy在心里评估了一下人手资源。挥了挥手让他们赶紧离开，自己接手一会，能看多少看多少吧。

坐到Miller位置上的他不会忘了Carver不是会乖乖听话的人，尽管他会在他眼皮底下乖乖的吃药，这可以避免被Miller又叨叨的说他一通——监护人升级X2。挪着凳子凑到Hardy的电脑旁边，跟他说一人看一部分吧。Hardy权衡了一下，总比让他一个人回去好，毕竟他们现在已经将潜入内部这个假设列入到有可能的范围里了。

快进的录像枯燥又乏味，他知道Miller为什么会那么迫不及待想休息，眼睛疼。然后他看到一个半弯着身体的清洁人员在茶水间门口逗留了一会，他在里面处理着剩余的茶叶。似乎没什么问题不是么？然后那清洁人员又偶尔出现了在偏僻的走廊里。时间是晚上8：27。

他将特征跟时间写在笔记本上，扯过Hardy问他以前有没有见过这个人。打了个哈欠的人说似乎没有，怎么了。Carver没有理他继续看录像，将一切有可能会成为线索的细节记录下来，直到他被拍了一下，笔尖在本子上划出了一条难看的痕迹。

“12点半了，你写了什么那么多？给我吧，你明天可不能继续这么看。我还是多调两个人回来吧。”  
Carver捏紧了本子不给他。什么鬼，他是想继续看个通宵的意思？

“别闹，给我。你得回去休息，你的心脏还要不要了。”

“那你呢？”  
他张嘴就想咬掉自己舌头，什么鬼那你呢。操，这是哪个年代的小姑娘撒娇用的话。他一秒订正。  
“操，那你也不准自己偷偷工作。”  
…………他更想咬掉自己舌头了。他的高冷人设日渐坍塌。

最后变成两个人互相押着对方回到房间里。这次有好好换上T恤才睡觉，依旧是那个没法舒服的小折叠床。

—————————————————————————————

狭小的空间里充满了对方的气味，Carver在梦中不舒服的挪了挪脚，隔空直接踢到睡在旁边的男人膝盖上，所幸的是他们都很累，没有人醒过来。Carver在梦里继续跑着，他的胸口毫无压力，轻盈得一点都不真实。直到被绊倒了在地上——他的身子抖了一下，细碎的鼾声停止了。

他以为自己要醒过来了，多么明显的一个梦。画面一闪却是天旋地转，有人用上半身将他撞倒，脚上的皮鞋碾着他的脚踝，像要将他的皮直接就搓下来，听着他吃痛的声音再用整个人将他结实地压在地上。他痛苦地回头看见的是他最近日夜都在关注的脸，手里拿着那把锋利的小刀在他背上慢慢地划开皮肉。血溅在那人挂着笑容的脸上，皮肤被刀尖划开的感觉成倍放大出现，尖锐地穿透了脑膜，那人开始划下第二刀，他无法挣脱，他要死在这了——过于真实的梦境惊得他下意识挣扎，开始手脚并用去抓他能抓到的任何一切物品。

挥到他脸上的手一片冰冷潮湿，半梦半醒中的男人被吓了个机灵直接一把抓住了横空出现的手，不断喘着气的男人丝毫没有停下来的意思，还没有睁开的眼睛跟眉毛痛苦地揪在一起，恐慌的低鸣在喉结处翻滚找不到出口。Hardy坐起来直接握着他刚抓到的手将男人扯起来箍进怀里，男人的头抵在他肩上，胡子刮在他的耳边，急促的声音直接撞进他耳膜。

男人整个背都湿透了。不断的挣扎的过程中甚至弄翻了折叠床，Hardy一屁股坐在了地上再被男人挣扎着按倒贴着冰凉的地板。这个病弱的家伙哪来那么大力气？Hardy开始喊他的名字，未果。在考虑要不要直接揍醒他的时候Carver终于睁开了眼。

迷茫的眼里是Hardy鸡窝一样的头发跟赤红的脸。他爬了起来坐在地上，上下起伏的胸腔带着压不住的恐惧，漏出喉咙的颤音有点跑调，又把脸藏进双手后面断断续续哽噎起来。

到底是梦到了什么，这人才会甘愿在他面前露出脆弱的一面。Hardy神差鬼使一样将男人圈进怀里，手在他背上轻轻拍着，发顶上落下一个吻，苦杏仁的香气再次钻进他鼻腔。

见鬼了。

他拉开男人捂着脸的手，嘴唇印在哭得收不住的男人额头上，没有被拒绝。男人的眼睛红得像兔子，眼泪顺着眼角滑进胡子再流到下巴，留下并不可笑的痕迹，哭声最终停在他嘴里，金属味被一分为二。

—————————————————————————————

“咳咳。”

这是他今天第五次走神。Miller都想用文件夹抽他。

“Sir，讨论的时候不要走神好吗，等下武力支援就要来交接了。好吗？好吗？”  
“……我在听。”  
“我刚才说什么？”  
“………………”

Miller盯着眼前黑眼圈垂到地上而且双眼无神的上司翻了个白眼。

“我说等下武力支援就要来交接了！”  
“ok，好，行。上帝，放过我吧。你去处理吧让我歇一会我头要炸了。”

他到现在都还没缓过来，嘴唇柔软的触感混着咸得发苦的眼泪还在他的感官之中挥之不去。倒是在坐在外面写文书的人像没事人一样，如果忽略他有点红肿的眼睛跟有些红肿的嘴唇之外。Carver站了起来，目不斜视连他一眼都没有看走进了茶水间，倒了杯咖啡继续目不斜视地回到座位上。

操。

昨天还凑过来一起看录像，在他怀里哭得像个2米高的孩子，瞬间就被疏远拒绝到千里之外。这忽冷忽热谁顶得住啊。他又不是抱着什么不好的想法去接触他的，他只是，只是——想安抚他。Hardy在办公室里呻吟了起来。天啊为什么事情变得更复杂了，他还是先把Margery Knight抓起来炸成碎片吧——抓是必须的，炸有待商权。

Miller又走了进来，给他留下一片阿匹斯林跟一杯水，还有几个文件夹。

“粉末报告。支援小组有8个人，刚到小镇，这是名单，随时可以调配。你们是不是有几天没回家了？要不回去一趟？”

Hardy将药丢进水里看着药片冒着泡泡，再一饮而尽，Carver对他不理不睬6小时。不了不了。让Miller出去之后他打开了文件，那不是什么贝壳的粉末。只是普通岩石，但是那花粉却是斯沃尼奇山崖上才有的产物——独特的小黄花，成簇生长。他又把Miller喊了进来，得到了刻意躲他的男人今日投来的第一个目光。

tbc.


	7. Chapter 7

*感觉写太复杂把自己都绕晕了又回去整理了一次线索……什么鬼Orz不行下一章一定要把邪恶骑士炸掉。  
*（其实有脑补过如果Carver把麦片摔爆袋了怎么办XDDDDD

7.

5名武装警员在Swanage周边偏僻的度假小木屋里捕获了一名嫌疑人并带回了警局，Carver站在Hardy门口说这不是Margery Knight。Hardy当然知道这不是Margery Knight，身高鞋码均不相符，而且他有他的照片，他又不是瞎子。伸手丢给了Carver一大包东西之后拎着文件夹去了询问室。

低头，蔓越梅什锦坚果麦片。还是低糖的。操。Carver将麦片摔在桌上，吓得留下来看录像的几个人以为他摔了个炸弹。拿的什么玩意儿啊火气那么重？当然这个局里没有人会不知好歹过去跟这个臭脸神搭话，将注意力集中回眼前的录像上。

带着药味的呼吸转移了地方，Carver凑过头去看着录像上一闪而过的清洁人员，晚上8：27。又是8：27？他开始觉得这是一个好的兆头，这绝对有什么猫腻在里面，不然一个看起来行动不便的清洁人员会每晚在偏僻的走廊里路过？可惜的是那一片区的摄像头少得可怜，隐秘又不起眼——他认得旁边的那颗长了叶斑的盆栽，正好在Hardy给他安排的小房间必经之路，正如他所说的，没什么人会路过那里。 

询问的过程异常顺利，换句话说就是毫无结果。一个男人给了一个流浪汉一些钱，还提供了一间小屋子，让他去住上一个星期。Hardy穷追不舍的问他为什么接受，流浪汉给的回答又异常合理：有人给钱为什么不呢？不断周旋的问题都像打在棉花上的拳头，软绵绵的，不痛不痒。时间毫不留情地溜走，最终只能将流浪汉的衣物取证了又还给了他，将DNA采集入库——好不容易得到的区域线索突然又断了。操。

走出询问室，臭脸碰上臭脸。Hardy的肚子咕咕叫了起来，他忙了一天，现在已经12点半了。又是12点半，Carver在外面丝毫没有放过看录像的两个人，也许他根本不知道已经深夜了。Hardy放下文档拿着杯子出来将加班的人赶走，在Carver不满的眼神下撕开了下午丢给他的麦片。瞬间他意识到眼前的人应该跟他一样——只要不被督促就会忘记吃饭的难搞家伙，他杯底的咖啡渍还没有干。

“吃点？”  
“我不饿。”

啧。

“不饿也得吃点，你吃药了么。”  
“………没有。”

所以他看着屏幕的脑袋有点发昏。

“去倒点水吃药，愣着干什么？”

Hardy被流浪汉磨了一晚的耐心所剩无几，对上这个不珍惜身体的人他总是能够一点就着，跟当初自己规律吃药努力活下去完全不一样。

拉着人进了茶水间盯着他洗掉杯子里的污渍，盯着他吃药，盯着他将麦片倒进杯里，他拿走了Carver的杯子再盯着微波炉加热两杯麦片，再盯着眼前那人吃完那淡然无味的麦片。小半杯软食流进胃里，心情似乎好了一点。然后听着Carver说他不喜欢吃麦片，没有味道，只会让嘴里的味道变得更加古怪。

有得吃还挑，他觉得不行。将开过封的袋子夹好，眼前的人老实把本子上记录到的行迹主动给他，他们又开始守着屏幕继续，起码他现在不想回到那个小房间里，刚进食完毕的男人也丝毫没有那个意愿。长夜漫漫，Hardy取下眼镜的时候坐在隔壁的男人已经趴在桌上，微微缩起的肩膀夹着那颗头发有点卷翘的脑袋，弯起的背将那衬衫撑满，腰两侧比起刚来的时候多了点空隙，手指压在了暂停上。Hardy给他盖了件外套。

隔天Miller脚下一路小跑回到办公室看到两个趴在桌上睡着的人，这两人估计通宵了。他决定摇醒Hardy——第六具尸体跟第七具尸体同时出现了。

来不及刷牙的男人跟着Miller就去了现场。依旧是凌乱的划痕加脚底的标记，初步推断作案时间是昨晚10点左右。他在询问流浪汉的时间。Hardy臭着脸呼了口气，接过Brian递过来的报告，伤口依旧有那该死的花粉。但显然去小屋附近埋伏这个男人也得不到什么结果，让人将尸体拖回去看看能不能找到什么新的发现。

他感受到了前所未有的被步步逼近。

—————————————————————————————

路过甜甜圈店的Hardy停下了脚步，问Miller饿了么。Miller一脸见鬼的看着他。

“你居然会肚子饿？”  
“额，我不饿。”  
“那你怎么突然良心发现会问我饿不饿？你转性了?”

喔，Miller脑子里突然绕过了弯。他问的不是我饿不饿。他嗅到空气中一丝变质的味道，堪比多掺了一把焦糖的美拉德反应。

他们踏进的那家甜甜圈店还有松饼，配炸鸡的那种奇葩松饼。Miller手上提着3人份的食物跟在Hardy后面。连帮女士提东西都不会的男人居然学会了惦记别人的午餐，世道无常。

回到办公室的时候Carver旁边排查录像的人脸色比咖啡豆还要，嗯，焦。他大概猜到今早是谁去摇醒他的了，或者没有摇醒——醒来发现早已过了上班时间同样会惹火这个男人。 

Hardy打发同事去吃午餐，招手让Carver进去。

不是健康餐，高糖，高油。打开袋子的时候丰厚的配料直接流了他一手，连忙抽过些纸巾垫在桌上，他决定直接用手吃了。良好的习惯让他远离油炸，但这松软的口感配上糖霜简直就是上帝恩赐的礼物，偶尔吃一丁点还是可以的。走进来的Carver不动声色地拿起一块吸满了糖浆的松饼往嘴里送，Miller有点无法忍受两人那种微妙的谁也不搭理谁的气氛，一会看看左边，一会看看右边，直到有人打破了沉默。

“录像快看完了，该名清洁人员从来没有在别的镜头里出现过，只有在特定时间路过同样的地方4次，在回C区小房间的走廊里，我认得那棵绿植，也许会跟Margery Knight有什么关系。监视？可是为什么是那个时候呢。下午会将昨天的录像也送来，基本排查结束。可以的话你下午可以要求保洁公司将他喊过来询问。”

Carver吸了一下手指，他还记得自己不被允许参与调查，所以他的所有话都是“建议”跟“好奇”。  
“你们今早去哪里了？”

Miller静静的吃着炸鸡，喀嚓喀嚓，没有说话。随后有人的手机响了起来，她觉得这铃声简直是天籁之音。那颗小小的手机在Hardy的裤袋里一边响一边震，但手机主人压根没有空余的手去接。Hardy想了一下，Miller的右手是干净的，他看了眼Miller，又看了眼自己的裤袋，他眼里的意思很明白，Miller直接大声叫了起来，要多嫌弃有多嫌弃。

“你别想我伸手进你口袋里拿你的手机！”  
妈的，有男人在为什么要先看我？！

然后Hardy看向Carver。Carver看回他，一脸你看我搭理你么的表情。铃声停了。Hardy觉得他应该可以去洗个手，可能是Daisy的电话也说不定。刚停了不够两秒的手机又响了起来。他再次看向Carver，Miller也看向了他。

Carver挑了下眉毛绕进办公桌里站在他旁边。

“左边。”  
冰凉的手伸了进去冷得他鸡皮疙瘩顺着大腿往上爬。是Brian。Carver的手指划开接听就往他耳边放，Hardy连忙躲开。

“右边的耳朵，大兄弟，起搏器停了下午你就别想审那个清洁人员了。”

他忘了眼前的人也是个不折不扣的半治愈病人，胸里装了颗起搏器，他可能应该对他友善一些。

“没什么，刚才不方便。新消息？”  
“你准备好报告我马上过去。”

留在办公室的人，去取报告的人，以及去申请拘留的人，分成了三路。

—————————————————————————————

两具尸体脚底都有之前的花粉，小腿、腹部有氨水残留物，是玻璃清洁剂中的（*美版S1原梗），目前此种清洁剂只有Metrex -eR在使用，指甲里面有毛线纤维，这种纤维比较特殊，同样也是Metrex -eR自家开发纤维，主要用在抹布跟拖把上。

“是不是我们负责我们警局卫生的公司？”  
“？你怎么知道，对的。”  
“走了。报告给我。尸体收好。”  
留下了一脸“操，这人就这么走了？”表情的人踩进警车，直奔警局。

抓到他狐狸尾巴了，那个清洁人员要么是受雇于Margery Knight要么就是帮凶。Carver观察细节的能力不是盖的，不愧是当年抓住了他的人。Hardy在内心莫名其妙的开始欣赏起这个只对自己不好的操蛋男人，好吧他对他也不好。

8：27，他需要掌握到这个男人在这个时间段出现的规律。Hardy开始在白板上写，4月3（第3具尸体）、4月8（第4具尸体）、4月17日（第5具尸体）。前三次时间基本都在发现尸体的第二天，第四次4月25日。用红笔圈出来，这个时间无法解释，那天他跟Carver看录像看了接近通宵。Carver拿着本子凑过来，跟他说不知道昨晚的会不会有他的身影，4月28日，第6、7具尸体出现的时间，不过他还没告诉眼前的人。

绝对是带有目的出现的，他到底想做什么？他下一次出现是什么时候？他开始想念还抽烟的日子了。

tbc.


	8. Chapter 8

*……第八章血腥预警，我现在爽得心脏都要跳出来了，鉴于Hardy不能打所以让他一直在路上跑了（喂（以及对天大喊一万次我好爱病弱但是超能打的Carver！！！！！！！！！！！   
8.  
绕过Metrex-eR大厅的旋转门，Hardy在前台亮出证件以及扬起那张纸要求他们人事部开始查找那名清洁人员。负责警局的工作人员一共有15名，平均每个区域由5个人负责作日常清扫。屏幕上的个人信息被一个个展示着，全部都是25-40的壮实男子，唯独没有符合监控中特征的人。他又看了一会，说全部打印出来他们需要带走，这15个人需要协助调查。

手机在他裤袋里震了起来。

—————————————————————————————

录像资料被送了过来，Carver还没来得及看清楚那人长相，就压着帽檐走了。这警局里没人喜欢跟他打交道，匆匆瞥到八字胡，形状很奇怪，身上有一股消毒药水的味道。

他刚把资料塞进电脑里，心脏就开始抽痛起来。糟糕，过了吃药时间。他的手拉开抽屉在一堆饼干里面想找到那药丸，只有一板被掐空的塑料，手一抖又掉回饼干堆里。

老天，别这样对他。

Carver脸上开始渗出一层细汗，呼吸也急促起来，他挣扎了一下，顾不得面子最终伸手拍了一下隔壁的同事，压着声音说不要惊动别人扶我去一下C区盆过了盆栽之后的小房间，末尾加了个please。必要时候会低声下气的人。

他连头皮都在出汗，顺着后颈流进了领子打湿了衬衫。那人架着他回到房间之后没有对两张折叠床发出太多疑问，Carver想蹲下去拿那一板药，回过神来已经整个人几乎趴在地上了，手里捏着那小塑料硬是没能撕开，边缘划破了手心。扶他过来的人知道他平时有在吃药，只是没有想到是那么严重，刻板印象让他们都没有去跟这个男人相处。

将人提起来坐在床上，又帮他撕开了药放到他舌头上想让他吞下去，男人露出更难受的表情，没有水。桌上的两个杯子拿过来一看里面都只有一点点，还不知道放了多久，但是回去茶水间时间也太长了。将水倒在一起，让开始失去意识的男人稍微斜着靠在自己身上，小心的把杯子里的水倒进他嘴里，喘气声开始变弱的人几乎无法吞咽，水刚进嘴里就开始沿着下巴流到身上。

“Adenosine……肌肉…直接打……”

Carver说到一半被水呛进了气管，最后的力气用于驱逐肆虐气管的那点生命之源，粘液堆积在鼻腔，咳出了好不容易进了他嘴的两片药，青筋浮在他额头跟鼻子上。

男人取过针头比他平时看得要短一些的注射器，刺破橡胶封口将液体抽了出来，打多少？打哪？Carver艰难的伸出手让他把注射器给他，直接往大腿外侧就扎了进去也不管打了多少，将药水推进去后无力地向后靠去，药物在他的大腿下顺着肌肉组织开始发挥作用。

“Geoff，我叫Geoff。我去给你拿点水，你躺一会别动。”  
男人将他平躺在床上，开门走了出去，路过走廊的时候一位走路挺直的清洁工人路过跟他打了个招呼。

绞痛感还在但是他开始能够呼吸了，冷汗依旧侵蚀他的衬衫。关上还没多久的门又开了，如果是拿水回来的Geoff，那动作也未免太快了一些，他刚平复不久的心跳又开始嘭嘭的跳了起来。

他假装翻了个身挡住自己的脸跟手，同时尝试去看来的是谁，他的脑子现在比任何时候都要清醒，消毒药水的味道随着开门的一丝气流钻进他鼻里，那人放轻了脚步靠近他，他悄悄用手去勾裤袋里的手机。

戴着口罩的清洁人员拿着一条抹布试图将他按在床上，Carver用脚尖勾着桌子腿将自己换了个方向，闯进来的人扑了个空抹布按在了折叠床上。他从桌子下方穿了过去抓着边缘借力跃了起身，手机被甩出扣在地面上。他隔着桌子一把扯下那人口罩，该死的从来没有什么行动不便的清洁工，是Margery Knight。灰色的隐形眼镜盖住了他的虹膜，这人最少在警局埋伏在他们身边长达一个月看着他们东奔西跑耍得他们团团转，日夜在找的家伙就在身边。

他是多久没有活动过身体了思维直觉跟动作才会变得如此缓慢？他不知道电话有没有接通，被扯下口罩的人毫不忌讳地掏出小刀，脸上挂起了与他梦中相同的笑容，残忍嗜血得不讲道理。他俩开始围着桌子角逐了起来，Carver试图开门逃出去，期间还要躲横空划过来的刀子。

Margery Knight似乎看出了他的意图开始用身子背对那堵小小的门，还将桌子拖到一边去剥夺他借此拉开距离的堡垒，一步步将他逼到角落里去。

无路可逃了，汗湿的背顶着墙角，面对挥过来的刀尖Carver直接用手抓住，血顺着手腕流进袖口，掌心再次被划开，一次是浅浅的表皮，这次深可见骨。他咬紧了后槽牙用另一只手去抓拿刀的手希望能把刀绞下，紧接着肚子被狠狠的踢了一脚，手一松整个人蜷在了一起，他觉得他的胃裂开了。Margery Knight对着他的腰又补了一脚，穿了鞋套的鞋底攻击力丝毫未减，那人抓着他的后领将他提了起来用手臂把他压在墙上，那小刀开始在他背上游走。

与梦境再次重叠，他知道那刀子等下又要落在他背上划开他的皮肉，Geoff怎么还不回来？然后他听到什么碎了的声音——他的手机在鞋底下变成了一堆扭曲的碎片。

接通的电话只有一堆噪音以及男人痛苦的呻吟声，Hardy不敢挂掉电话，连打印的资料都没有拿直接冲回警车，手刚摸到车门通话就中断了。嘭地关上门，一边用对讲机通知局里的人，一边将警灯扣到车顶上，就差踩着手下的脚去碾那个油门飞回局里。

布料被划开带着血珠，那人在那浅浅的伤口上沿着原有的轨迹开始加重力道。他侧着头享受着男人痛苦又压抑的声音，就像7年前他们扭打在草地里一样。再次划开的伤口血直接溅在他脸上，Margery Knight用力翻了一下眼珠将沾了血的隐形眼镜挤出眼眶。被他压住的男人已经开始脚软整个人往下坠。他准备划下第三刀，唯独不留下脚底那个标记，他的系列作品可没有男人这个选项。

额头抵着墙壁的人在适应钻心的痛苦，他手上的伤口被他捏得涌出更多的血。模糊不清的眼盯着滴在地上的血点，他一个发力推着墙壁侧过身子将自己抽出任人鱼肉的角落，满是血的手直接盖上Margery Knight的眼睛，在他短暂失去视力期间抢过他的刀直接扎在他大腿上，忍着手心翻边的血肉用力将刀子转了半圈再抽出来——完全没有想到的状况。

被刺伤的男人开始从喉咙发出低吼，像被挑战了权威的野兽一样，抓住对方握着刀子的手将人摔了出去，发疯似的拔出腿上的刀子向摔出Carver的方向不断地刺着。不断挥空的刀子拉回他一点神智，他喘口气用袖子抹掉眼前的血。

看到你了。再度挂上嘴角的笑容红着眼捡起那条沾了药的抹布朝倒在地上昏死过去的男人按去。他还能将他塞进那可以容纳两个人的手推车里带走，在他身上划上几十刀，然后让他在不知道哪个角落里烂掉。

他撕下男人的衬衫给自己的腿包扎，这伤口可能得让他休息一段时间，深入虎穴的刺激肆虐令他充满了成就感，跟他之前演练的一样，时间不足15分钟他就将男人拿下了。他开始想象明天的新闻是怎么报道的，警员在警局凭空消失。等他们找到人的时候已经化为一堆烂肉，显然现在更重要的是将男人带去他预先踩点的地方，让他在那里慢慢的流干最后一滴血。

这个房间门口没有摄像头，他开了门想将推车拉进来，空旷的走廊里传来脚步声——路上被耽搁了一会的Geoff，自然不知道在他离开短短的15分钟里发生了什么，也没有接到Hardy传回来的命令。

脚步声越来越多，外勤的武力支援以及普通警员同时赶到，左右两边不断有人跃过他，Geoff开始一脸紧张，他只是一个信息处理员，当初因为体力被筛下来的，拿着那个水杯不知所措的站在人群后面，他刚才是不是不应该离开。

门被踹开的MargeryKnight鱼死网破地提着Carver当作人质，刀抵在他脖子上，他最起码也得从这里离开。显然一直躲在暗处的人没有这方面的经验，自身行动不便再拖一个失去意识的人，首先就把自己体力给耗光了。Hardy看着一身是血的人，在后面捏紧了拳头向远处做了个手势。

tbc.


	9. Chapter 9

*完结章。对不起我又烂尾了Orz这是我第一次写中篇(?)码了这么多章还带了这么多细节构成深深地感到心有余而力不足Orz逻辑细节跟前后对应的bug感谢大家当看不见没有出来按着我的头在地上摩擦！  
以及这个坑是真的冷（望天）再次感谢愿意吃一口北极cp的大家！！！

9.

蓝色红色的字迹层层叠叠，最终被擦掉，白板上的所有资料被撤下归档。Miller把灯关掉离开了警局，他整理这次的资料整整花了2天，接过了他上司的所有文档。

床上的人侧着身子陷在病床上呼吸均匀，一点醒过来的迹象都没有，如果不是仪器平稳地发出声音，他有种这个人已经死了的错觉。Hardy在旁边的椅子上窝着，胡子快长到了地上。他站来用棉签湿润了还不能动的人的嘴唇，又坐了回去。

那天他在往回赶的车上就想到了最坏的结果，于是他请示了总督察是否能够开枪。Jenkinson在电话里沉默了一会，说可以开枪，但是Margery Knight必须是活的。Hardy没有留意到他的指头已经在他的嘴里被咬出了血。

赶到现场的6名武装人员与其他人将满身是血的俩人围堵在那个从来没有那么多人出现过的房间门口，那刀尖紧紧贴在Carver的喉咙上只要一用力就会割断他的动脉，那人的表情就像疯子一样，杀人为乐，享受着肾上腺素带来的快感，就算被那么多人围着他也从来没有想过束手就擒。

僵持不会有结果，那疯子如果突然兴起就直接下手了呢？Hardy挥手直接让匿藏在远处的支援开枪击穿了Margery Knight的双肩，松开了他钳住的男人应声而倒化为一滩哀嚎，可怖的是剧痛中还不放弃用刀子去划失去了支撑滑倒在地上的Carver，被周围的人直接压在地上，嘴里大喊着我会再逃出来杀死你们的。

不折不扣的疯子。

Carver的喉咙上留下了一道伤痕，开枪打Margery Knight的时候被留下的，十分幸运的只是被轻轻划了一下。打斗过的狭小房间里到处都是血迹，角落里散落着他那台老爷手机的碎片，折叠床在旁边缩成一团，杯子被打碎了一只，还有他箱子里在打斗中被踢出来的衣服跟药品。急救人员将昏迷的人抬上担架往救护车里运，他当然不会忘记带走地上那条可疑的毛巾跟上，天知道那疯子有没有让他吸什么鬼东西。

医生夹着那条毛巾让人去检验里面的成分。趴在担架上的人被推着转了个弯然后移上急救台，被撕掉了下摆的衬衫又被从中剪开，粘着伤口的布料被撕下，半干不透发着黑的伤口散发出腥臭味开始了新一轮出血，新鲜的血液一点点渗出来滋润着早先发干的血凝块。

单纯的乙醚。站在门口的人朝室内喊了一句。麻药都省了，调配过来参加治疗的护士开始往他身上接各种检测仪，然后把他脸上的氧气罩换了一个。

双氧水被倒在昏迷的人伤口上稀释冲洗着污血流了一地，发白的皮肉清晰地露了出来。他听着床上的人哼哼了两声又沉寂下去。早已准备好针线的人走上前开始将那些狰狞的裂口缝在一起，灵巧的手指在上面打上一个又一个的结。手掌上则是多重伤堆叠在一起，不规则的伤口被细细清理，最终缝了12针被厚厚的纱布一圈圈裹了起来。一切顺利直到有人不小心踢了一下床脚，刚才那些皮外伤并不足以让仪器突然发出尖锐急促的声音，振动抖出了他隐藏的炸弹，他立马又被推进了放射部门。

拿着外套的男人紧紧跟着病床一路跑过去，最终被关在了门外，亮起的灯不知道是什么频率的光源，刺得他双眼发酸。灭了灯之后他只看到几个人着急地将男人推出来，走廊的另一个方向也急急忙忙来了几个人，手上拿着大包小包，跟在移动病床后面一起进了手术室，还是只有他被挡在门外。再次亮起了灯，ON。

他的胃也被缝了5针。胸口还没有被拉开口子之前先在胃的地方留下了一道疤。他突然想到这人有一段时间不能吃小饼干了，跟那甜滋滋的松饼。他的焦虑像那条河里的水一样将他淹没，连胸口那颗起搏器停了都没法比较的焦虑，他怎么能在他离开的那么短时间之内就把自己搞成那样？

Hardy把脸埋到自己手掌里。不，是他怎么能在离开那么短的时间之内让他搞成那样。如果他早一点把那该死的录像看完，早一点去那该死的保洁公司，再早一点把那个该死的杀人犯抓到的话。他抹掉那些不应该出现的液体，继续窝在椅子上，给Miller发了条短信，等着床上的人醒来，他仿佛变回那个还没有抓捕到Ricky Gillespie跟Lee Ashworth的自己，被罪恶感溺死。

口袋里的手机震了起来。他看了一眼还是没有醒过来的人走到电话区。

“爸爸，我看到新闻说案子破了，我什么时候可以回来啊？”  
“你Carver叔叔在医院里，我最近估计要照顾他，你先在妈妈那里再住一段时间吧。”  
电话那边一阵短暂的沉默。  
“你连自己都照顾不好你怎么照顾他，我明天回来。是什么医院？”  
“别，真的，先别回来了，差不多了我再给你打电话，好吗？”  
“别太勉强，我爱你。”  
“我也爱你。”

Hardy又突然想起Carver碎掉的那只手机。他接过女儿电话，接过前妻电话，接过上司电话，还有远在美国的Morgan的电话，但他从来没有看过Carver联系过亲人朋友什么的。万一在这段时间有人找他呢？他打了电话回警局，让人给他留下那张sim卡，如果还能用的话。

—————————————————————————————

Jenkinson带着他的sim卡跟一支新手机来到医院交给了Hardy，简单的问了下Carver的情况后跟他说这次抓到了人，这很好，他会被加薪升职，重新调到重要的部门去。  
见鬼。那躺在床上的人呢？

Jenkinson说别急，Morgan为他申请了英国最好的医疗资源，他醒了之后会转院等待做手术的时机。  
转院。Hardy在心里咀嚼了一下这两个字的意思。

Jenkinson又问他有没有想调去的地方。  
Hardy默不作声。在他上司走的时候问了句会转院到什么地方。

电视里的新闻播着Margery Knight再次被判终身监禁的新闻，三言两语。Hardy关掉电视坐在Carver床边，被开启的手机接入网络，没过一会里面被塞满了留言。大拇指移动点开。Julianne，跟他女儿年龄相仿的好姑娘。Hardy将电话放在Carver耳边让他一个一个听过去，再走出花园按着号码打了回去，当然是公家计费的长途电话。他开始想去更深入了解这个男人。

—————————————————————————————

不久Hardy被调到了伦敦西二区的警局里负责周边的生活案件，这样他能够准时下班而且薪酬也不低。Daisy后来跟她妈妈相处得还挺好，已经不会三天两头就要逃过来他这里。穿上外套他开始往医院走去。Carver醒来半个月之后被秘密的转到了Hammersmit医院。他现在天天被按在床上养伤，每天早中晚健康餐，外加按时吃药，手术排期提前了只要等到6月底就能够经行主动脉瓣膜置换以及二尖瓣成形术。

黄昏下Carver靠在椅子上静静地看着书，眼镜后是被阳光照亮的琉璃珠子，干净得像凝固的蜂蜜糖浆。今天是每周只有一次的松饼，偷偷带进去的。尽管他只被允许吃一小块，但是他每次都会坐在花园的凳子上等。他还记得在那被海包围的小镇病床上，醒来的人第一句话是他原来还活着。死里逃生的人看着胡子已经长成苏格兰高地长毛臭脸猫的男人，开始接受这个一直守在他身边的人对他的好，不包括被他喊加州猕猴桃。

Hardy拿着黄油刀将油脂抹到松饼上再打开糖浆的小罐子淋了上去，柔软的松饼在刀下分成一块一块。迫不及待将松饼丢进嘴里的人舔着手指上留下的糖，问他能不能代替他去参加他女儿的毕业典礼，他是没法去了。男人侧过头看了他很久，说要不一起去吧，让他也叫我Hardy叔叔，你不是控诉了很久这个称呼么。他们现在还是只叫对方的姓氏，Carver不喜欢自己的名字。

Carver脑袋上的青筋跳了一下。

你是想吓死我的Julianne么，小姑娘可是相信只要看到世界上另一个自己就会死理论的人啊。他们不都还活的好好的么。Hardy握过他的留了一条长长疤痕的手，用湿纸巾一个指头一个指头擦过去。这只手到现在还没长好，只能做一些简单的动作不能够太用力，背上的倒是已经拆线了，只剩下一些粉色的印子，假以时日会消失的。

Hardy又掏出另一个盒子，装着西兰花培根意面。Carver臭着脸说西兰花，你倒是先让我吃这个啊你故意整我是不是？

end


End file.
